hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
United States presidential election, 2020 (TG)
The United States presidential election of 2020 was an event held on November 3, 2020 across the nation of the United States. The two candidates, Donald Trump and Julian Castro, campaigned against each other throughout the years of 2019 and 2020. Donald Trump won 326 electoral votes, the most electoral votes ever won by one candidate since 2012, when Barack Obama won 332 votes. Julian Castro, the second candidate, won 212 electoral votes, the least earned by one candidate since 2012, when Mitt Romney only earned 206 electoral votes. One of the most surprising elections in history, Virginia went red for the first time since 2004, when George W. Bush won the state by an 8.20% margin. As another highlight of the election, New Jersey and Delaware went red for the first time since 1988, when George H.W. Bush won the state. Julian Castro's supporters rioted heavily at the inauguration parade on January 20, 2021. Before the election On April 26, 2019, Donald Trump declared that he would run again in 2020. Soon, Kanye West switched parties and decided to run for the Democratic Party, only losing to Julian Castro in the primaries. Julian Castro announced that he would run on September 30, 2019. Debates On October 4, 2020, Donald Trump and Julian Castro debated. Julian Castro easily won after Donald Trump became furious after Castro insulted him for his "horrible" first term, though at the time, many thought President Trump's first term was very successful. In the Vice Presidential debate, Mike Pence and Kate Brown debated, with the clear winner being Mike Pence. Results As polls were closing at 6:00 P.M. EST in a few states, Trump campaigned the final time in those few states. Although Julian Castro was expected to win in New Hampshire, Kentucky, and Indiana, Trump won all three states. Disappointed, Castro's supporters were upset to hear the news, and many began torching cars due to the fact that people were not voting for him. Donald Trump's successful first 100 days of presidency made many more people like him as the president of the United States. However, many illegal immigrants who were forced back into Mexico and (or) other countries, were quite upset over his first 100 days. Most people who supported Hillary Clinton moved on from the results of the 2016 election and voted Castro for 2020. In the next hour, the states of Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas, Colorado, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Illinois, Kansas, Mississippi, Missouri, Nevada, New Mexico, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, South Carolina, South Dakota, Texas, Vermont, Virginia, and Wyoming were all projected a winner. All states but Colorado, Hawaii, Illinois, New Mexico, Oregon, and Vermont projected Trump as their winner. All of the other states results came in between 8:00 P.M.-11:00 P.M. (EST). Although the polls were suggesting Castro to win the election, Trump ran away with more than 300 electoral votes and was elected a second term. Close states (These states had a margin of less than 5%): *'Delaware: 0.26%' *'New Jersey: 0.48%' *'Indiana: 1.38%' *'Colorado: 4.5%' (This state had a margin of less than 10%): *'Oklahoma: 9.8%' Post-election The second term of Donald Trump was filled with extreme success, with some describing President Trump the Abraham Lincoln of the 21st Century. Mike Pence's influential term as Vice President led him to run in 2024, winning the election with more than 400 electoral votes. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Elections Category:Elections Category:Presidential Elections Category:Future Events Category:Events in the 2020s